Between Now and Then
by ChaoticCalamity
Summary: Riku is a normal person, like everyone else except for the dreams about people and adventures that seem so fond, and his unknown past... Contains SoraxKairi coupling and more to come.
1. Prologue

Between Now and Then

_By Dark-Eroticism_

**I dont own or claim Riku or any other character of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2**

* * *

_ He fell into the darkness, everything had been tossed away, nothing mattered anymore. The boy, could only feel his lurking fear, growing more fond to him. Below him he could se a glowing light, inching closer as he fell, shooting a wave of panic through his heart. Focusing the boy could see that it was a platform, filled with pictures of another boy, and an odd weapon. The word keyblade came to his mind, as the platform drew closer. He raised his arms, closing his eyes embracing the long, dreaded fall._

Riku shot up from his bed, hearing the thud of his own body hitting the floor his dream came back as a headache and a flash of far off memories. Sweat dripped down his body, shimmering in the moonlight that shone through the window. His loud scared breathing echoed in the darkness as he stumbled up, grabbing the wall for balence. Slowly he had made his way to his bathroom, and leaned on the sink for more balence that he desperately needed. Glancing in the mirror he looked at his own deep blue eyes, dreading them. Riku turned the knob on the sink, water flowing out into his cupped hands. He had splashed it on his face feeling the cold water drip down his face and neck, shivering slighlty. Looking back into the mirror, an image of someone unkonwn to him had darkened the mirror taking the place of his familiar face. He let out a yelp, falling back, crawling out of the bathroom. He quickly got up, throwing on a shirt, and a jacket over it, rushing to his door. Riku walked out of his house, emerging himself in the cold night air, just to get away. He walked down the street keeping his eyes glued to the concrete, shoving his hands into his pockets...

* * *

This is my first writing to post her, so please review. I will give you cookies. 

To be continued...******  
**


	2. Some Problems

**Between Now and Then**

By Dark-Eroticism

_I do not own or claim Riku or any other Disney/Kingdom Hearts characters._

* * *

_ POV Sora_

Sora stalked his way down the disney castle hallway, something was wrong, and he wanted answers. He had come alone, or so he thought, as a shy quiet Kairi followed him. All he could think of was Riku, and what they had been through, only to be shot down in the end. He burst through the door to the King's study, seeing the king and Ansem the Wise working together. He shot a simple glare, ready to complain.

"You all lied to me," With that one dreaded sentence a silence fell over what seemed the whole castle. King Mickey looked up, questioningly and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could Kairi had intercepted the situation, jumping in immediatly. "Well isn't this a grand reunion! Too bad we can't stay long," she directed her unusually happy words to the two elders, turning to Sora, who was bewildered.  
"C'mon silly, time to go," Kairi gave Sora a look then that he would soon not forget, ushering him to leave with her. He stormed out, giving Kairi more grief than he knew, heading back to the gummi ship that was waiting for them. Kairi boarded it, pulling Sora in with her, not saying a word. They sat in silence for the longest time, dreading what either of them would say. Before long Sora broke the silence with one of his complaints, and a sigh.  
"He doesn't remember anything Kairi..." She looked at him, and what she saw made her shiver with an odd feeling. He looked completely defeated, his head hung low while his hair now longer drooped more than usual. She noticed him clench his fist tightly, taking in a deep breath. She put a hand on his back caringly and talked in a low, quiet voice.  
"No Sora..He hasn't fogotten, we can get him back, I know it..Just like you in the beginning," She was unsure of her own words as she spoke, and Sora could hear it.  
"Kairi, stop," he was defeated, it hurt him more than they would all know. The thought of him loosing his best friend, again, this time the chance of getting him back was dimmer. After another silence, a voice broke through on the intercom, clearing him to leave. He started the gummi ship, and flipping some switches they had warped out of the castle, as fast as they came.

_POV Kairi _

They arrived in the rebuilt traverse town, in which they made their home. Sora parked the gummi in the garage, taking some time to talk to Cid about reapirs. Kairi went ahead, her mood declining since Sora was not the usual happy boy she loved dearly. She closed the front door behind her, not really expecting Sora to be close behind her. Being on their own now Kairi had take on the responsiblity of cooking and cleaning. Sighing she cleaned up the living room a bit, thinking of how ironic the past years had been. Sora had adventured to save them, and wound up saving the worlds, and now they all end up depressed. The worst of it was her feelings for Sora, he acted like she wasn't there half of the time, but she stays loyal to him. She just wished he'd notice her. Kairi made her way to her room, underessing and tossing her clothes to the side lazily, she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed with a sigh. Once she was sure she heard Sora come in the front door and lock it, she fell fast asleep.

_POV Riku _

Riku kept walking for what seemed forever. He ended up in an area of the town that he did not know. Looking around, he shrugged all he knew was he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. Riku knew he overreacts alot but this time it felt real. People passed him on the street in cars, and walking his town was a night town. He stopped walking, staring up at the sky '_One sky, one destiny..._' He had never felt so alone, even though there were people surrounding him.

* * *

**End of chapter one, tell me what you think!**


	3. Friends of Sorts

Between Now and Then.

By Dark-Eroticism

_I do not own or claim and characters from KH/Disney._

* * *

_The boy had passed out, only to wakeup in a hell hole. Getting up he looked around most everything was white, the floor he was standing on, the walls surrounding him, and as far as he could see there was no light entering the room, yet it felt brighter than most lights. He paced a bit noticing chairs that seemed like throwns, they were as high as the white ceiling, being white themself. On the last chair, there had been precisely 13, he noticed a symbol. The symbol punctured him with a paining familiarity. He backed away as if the symbol would come to life and attack him, and it did. Emerging from the symbol was a white, giant monster, in his opinion with a zipper that was way too big. He ran to the wall, looking back at it as it decended apon him. He looked for something anything, preferably a door. Turning to face his death, the creatures long claws reached out, gripping him tightly in the palm of its hand..."This cant be happening.."_

_POV Riku _

Riku woke up, cold and wet on the side of the street. He held his head unable to recall anything from the night before, and the harder he thought the more it hurt. Groaning he got up, swaying a bit, looking up at the clock tower that resided in the west. It was 3 in the afternoon, sighing he shoved his hands in his cold wet pockets, shuffling down the street being passed by school kids glady out of school. Before long he heard a scream, and then fell to the ground, attacked by a highschool girl.

"RIKU!" She had a big smile, her blond redish hair falling gracefully over her shoulder as she sat on him, unaware of his now even greater headache.

"Refia.." he sighed slightly frustrated, trying to shove her off, weak from the night before. Refia Laslock was the first person he had met, apon arriving in his new home. She of course was annoying for her age, which was probably the reason for her being a 20 year old still in highschool. He growled a bit, tossing her off to land on her back, getting up.

"I'm going for a drink," He was hoping she wouldn't follow him but he was wrong, as soon as he started to walk, she was one step behind. Riku rolled his eyes walking into a bar hoping it would stop her, but again it hadn't. He took a seat at a corner booth, holding his head in frustration, and surprisingly she sat down across from him quietly. He looked at her, and crashed. She was crying, silently and descretly she looked at him, speaking in a soft voice.

"Riku..whats wrong.." He hadn't looked away from her and suddenly felt like an asshole for treating her badly. Riku sighed opening his mouth to speak, only pausing for a second before.

"Hey..don't cry, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I've just been having a bad day.." he glanced away as he spoke unsure of his words. She nodded a bit, wiping her face, trying to look away as a waitress came up to the table asking for orders in a rude way. Riku ordered them both drinks, looking out a window, watching the time pass by as they sat silent, sipping at their unsatisfactory drinks. Before long Refia brooke the silence getting up.

"I should go home. I have to feed my cat," Riku looked up at her and nodded, leaving some money on the table, walking her out. He walked her to her door which was actually out of his way, and left her with a simple 'bye'. He walked slowly to his own home watching the world around him as he went. He had been thinking about everything, yet nothing at the same time. His house was as unwelcoming as ever, reminding him he needed to fix it up. Riku just walked into his room leaving the door wide open, collapsing on his bed, exausted from something he didn't know. But no matter what he couldn't fall asleep. Once again Riku sat there staring at his ceiling, feeling so alone.

_ POV Sora_

Sora woke up to three people in his face. He graoned slighlty focusing, seeing Kairi, Yuffie, and Leon staring right back at him. He sat up confused tilting his head to the side sleepily. Before long Leon had spoken in his usual cold tone.

"Some news from the king. About Organization XIII," He paused a second to think and Sora jumped in.

"But..Their all dead.." He rubbed his eyes, still confused. Leon Shook his head making a mad noise, nodding to Yuffie, walking out with Kairi. Sora sat there, bewildered then looked at Yuffie for answers. She just smiled, getting him some clothes, making him dress, and then ushered him into the kitchen. A familiar voice lingered from the kitchen, talking about something in a low tone to who he was guessing was Leon. Sora walked in, and his eyes atomatically snapped to the fire red hair that stood out in the room. The fireball turned looking at him, giving him a sly smile, and a familiar line.

"Got it memorized?"

* * *

**Yay Chapter three. I've been getting alot of hits and only one comment! I wanna know how I'm doing...Help? sticks out tongue Cookies still on offer!! **


	4. Killing Lonliness

Between Now and Then

By Dark-Eroticism

_I do not own or claim any KH/Disney Characters._

* * *

"Well, I was able to survive, I was given an oppertunity right after I had died for the second time. And when I came back I created I guess a chain reaction and several other Unknowns have come back also. But I have no Idea if they have hearts, like I do." Axel talked in a fast pace, not giving many details. Sora listened, unsure of everything.

"But..how do we know this isn't a plan.." Sora was overthinking again, and Axel just gave him a small smile, showing some teeth.

"I'm not attacking you, now am I Sora?" Sora shrugged in agreement, and Leon made a face, tired of Sora's half stupidity. They all stood in silence for a moment before Kairi, the most skeptical spoke up.

"So, there could be unknowns running around, that we dont even know about?" Her point had shoked all but Axel, and Sora nodded, squinting his eyes, thinking. Axel just sat there comfortable, and Kairi had looked over at him, glancing at what he was wearing. He no longer was in his black coat that was so familiar, but he was wearing black casual pants and a white sleeveless shirt showing off his almost muscular arms. Kairi looked away afraid she might have blushed remembering when he had grabbed her, kidnapping her. Bluntly Axel had seen the expression, and accepted it.

"Precisely, girly." He laughed oddly, getting up walking out of the house. He stopped just before the door taking out a cigarette, to everyone's surprise and guestured Sora and Kairi to follow.

"Thats why we have to find them, before they go back to the darkness."

* * *

_POV Riku _

Riku had gotten up and started working on his house. Before long he was deep into repainting and redecorating, in a way it made him feel better. He was up all night thinking, he decided that he created his own lonliness, and could fix it with one simple quetion. And now, he was going to have to welcome a new roomate. Riku had also taken the time to find a good rommate, though he failed since he was taking in a bum more or less. He had overheard a store clerk talk about a man wandering the streets alone, trying to steal food, obviously having trouble surviving. He got them to track the man down, and well he only hoped he was good company. Later Riku went out to buy food enough to make a feast, even though he felt like a charity, he hoped greatly to get something out of it. He had been working all day getting things ready, but as much as he worked, nothing ever seemed finished. Before long, he started getting his lonliness back, noticing that his roomate was late. Riku sighed, falling back on the couch, exasted. He had guessed he dozed off but he woke up suddenly to a shiver that gripped his body tightly with fear. Just at that moment there was a polite knock on the door. Riku shaked it off, going to the door, putting his hand on the door knob he got an evern worse feeling. This one wouldn't shake. He froze. Another knock came again this time a bit louder, and Riku snapped out of it, opening the door. The man who everyone talked as an elder, was actually younger than him, shorter, and a little familiar. He spoke in a light, voice, one that Riku could tell he didn't talk much.

"S-Sorry I am late..But this was a mistake. I didn't know..It was you.." The man looked up at him, one eye almost glaring at him the other eye hidden behind a tuft of light blue hair. Riku was confused, this boy seemed familiar, but at the same time he didn't know him.

"What about me? I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Riku. Come on in," He opened the door for his guest, still wondering about his strange ways. The blue haired boy walked in, slowly, the confusion showing in his visible eye.

"You, don't remember me?" He was looking around obviously avoiding eye contact with Riku. Riku closed the door behind him, standing there.

"I've never met you before. How could I remember you?" Riku was sure the boy was probably a heroine addict or something. Either way he is his only company now.

"Oh. I see," the boy paused to pull out a chair and sit down, still confused as to why Riku didn't remember everything he had done to him, but he decided to play along for now.

"I'm Zexion. I must have gotten you confused with someone," Zexion nodded as he talked, glancing at Riku slighlty, trying to loosen up, he obviously wasn't going to kill him. Riku just smiled slighlty, offering him coffee, sitting down across from him. Riku wanted to talk, and he wanted some more answers.

"So where did you come from, Zexion?" Riku was intersted in him, someone so weird.

"Um. I don't know. I kinda woke up here, after I thought I was dead.." Zexion seemed uncomfortable talking about it. But Riku kept on going.

"Really? That sounds like me. I dont know anything about my past. I barely know who I am," He laughed nevously "All I know is I get these weird dreams, like something that has happened in the past, and its trying to come back." Riku glanced out the window, and faded slighlty thinking about his last dream, it seemed so real...

"Oh, I know my past. I just don't like who I was back then.." Zexion made a final comment ending their conversation. Riku nodded, not really sure what he meant, but he could pry later. He started explaining to Zexion things about the house, and some rules, and before long Zexion had settled in, and Riku felt a bit better.

* * *

**Yay two chapters in one day, hope you like it. And PLEASE review I beg you! thanks for reading.**


	5. Breakfast?

**Between Now and Then**

By Dark-Eroticism

_I do not own or claim any KH/Disney characters_

* * *

Axel led the party willingly. He walked, while smoking. Sora thought Axel had no idea what he was doing, and was only wasting their time. Kairi just followed silent and willingly. Axel more or less had explored Traverse town, almost like an excited kid. Before long Axel had found the second district and Sora grabbed him angrily.

"What are we doing here? If we are looking for them wouldn't they be in other worlds?!" Sora was quite pissed, Axel wasn't the best company right now, even when Sora knew he had no other best friend. Axel just stood silent a second, not even looking at him.

"I can sense one here..But I dont know exactly where, or who," Axel pushed Sora off, continuing into the second district, more serious. Kairi sighed, Sora was acting funny and it hurt her to see him like that. She watched him from afar, then pushed past him, walking next to Axel, trying to enjoy the visitor's company. He just smiled down at her, making her blush slightly. Before long Axel had brought them to a small alleyway inn, with a sign about Karoke night.

"Drinks on me," He led them in. The bar area was smokey and filled with friday night drunks. He seated them and walked up to the bar, talking to the bar tender. Kairi and Sora had taken seats across from eachother, neither of them in the mood to talk. Kairi sighed, looking over at the drunk that happened to be singing her favorite song. She smiled a second then closed her eyes, daydreaming. The karoke then broke into another song, starting with the loud scream of a male voice. Kairi jumped slighlty, then looked at Sora, who was watching the singer intensly. Kairi held her gaze on Sora, still in her day dream. Her eyes wandered to his lips, she stared noticing how untouched and pouty his lips loooked. Her daydream focused on those lips, her own meeting his...A high pitched 'Ow' on the microphone snapped her out of her dream, and she looked over to see the singer of the last song had been tackled by Axel.

"AXEL!" She got up, running to the stage almost tripping over herself. She pulled him off the singer, now on the floor. She started apologizing just as Sora walked up, grabbing the singer by hit collar, dragging him out of the bar, Axel following. The had left Kairi standing there, bewildered.

* * *

Riku woke up to the sound of a slammed door, and a rustling in the kitchen. He got up, rubbing his eyes looking at the clock, it was 7 in the morning. Riku shrugged dragging himself to his dresser pulling out his clothe for the day. He walked out of his room dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, too lazy to button it. He walked out into the hallway, sheilding his eyes, noticing the blinds to the living room were thrown wide open, the door propped open letting a fresh breeze and light in. Riku blinked, not used to the light; it took him a bit longer to notice his CD playing on the surround sound, just loud enough to be a lullaby. It was his Apocalyptica cd one he hadn't listened to in a while. Riku continued his small exploration, his eyes adjusted to the new light. He just walked to the kitchen from he had heard the sound, and what he saw shocked him.

"What the hell..?" He watched as Zexion turned around, wearing an apron; he gave him a small smile.

"Good Morning Riku," he shifted a pan on the stove, turning the heat on, "Breakfast isn't quite ready yet.." he then put on an oven mit, going to the oven, taking out a sheet of perfectly made cookies, setting it on a hot plate. Riku chuckled to himself crossing his arms, leaning in the doorway.

"You made yourself at home," He walked up to the counter bar, taking a seat, just watching Zexion.

"Yes I did. Nice place really. Better kitchen than my last living arrangements," he smiled a bit more warmly, looking kinda funny since his face was a pretty permanant scowl. Riku half smiled, liking his new roomate, but no matter what he couldn't shake a feeling of something being wrong.

* * *

_Chapter five for you._ _I might not continue unless I get some more feed back, I do thank the one commenter I have been getting and appreciate it, but it seems my story must not be that good...So if you would like more, Tell me!_

_Dark_


End file.
